Band Camp
by Animemarcherfanatic
Summary: Its the start of another season of band camp for the gang. But why is this year different from the last three? Rated M for later scenes...


Band Camp

Characters instruments will be listed at the bottom! AU, yaoi and sometimes the characters are a wee ooc. Just bear with it because it makes sense…because that is what band does to some people. This takes place in Cary, North Carolina in the summer….I also am in marching band hence this will be full, FULL twelve hours of band camp, which will take a long time to write, and is a long story…LONG STORY. I also promise to have as much Sasunaru as possible, but the sex scene will either be during away band or after camp. I call band practice band camp, don't ask why, I have always called it that so yeah. The chapters will get shorter after camp….My friend is still working on her chapter. Hopefully, it will come out before the end of the month. If you have any music related questions or marching related questions feel free to ask! The song order for the show will be listed at the bottom! Also, I have explanations at the bottom. Hope you enjoy reading it!

"" Talking

''Thinking thoughts!

Don't own Naruto, if I did, lets say that there would be more yaoi….lots and lots of yaoi

------------------------------------------------------

"Hell yes! The first day of band camp and I can't wait!" A blond boy said while trying to find all of his equipment. He had spiked blond hair, and some abnormal blue eyes. It was like you could see through them. Once he had his water bottle and instrument, he headed out to his car. From there he drove to his beloved high school. While driving he began to ponder about this year's show. The band director had always shared the show's name at the first practice. Last year's show kicked some major ass. They had beaten their rival, the first time in many years, by 2.34 points. Soon enough he had reached the high school and parked his car. He took his equipment out of his car and went inside the building. He set his instrument inside the band room and then went down to the field.

There was everyone from last year including the band director. Kakashi said all of the previous year that he was going to quit, but it turned out that he went back on his word. 'Good,' Naruto thought, 'now he can do all those push ups he owed us.' Naruto thanked his lucky stars. He had known Kakashi since he was in middle school. He thought that Kakashi was awesome and a very cool band director.

"Hey Naruto! Ready for band as seniors!" A trumpet said while hitting Naruto's back.

"God Kiba, it's nice to see you to! And Hell Yes to seniority! Time to boss around the freshies!"

"Naruto, are you ready for another kick ass year!" said a blond girl.

"Yeah Ino! I can't believe Sasuke is section leader…I think that you would've made a great leader!"

"Thanks Naruto, but I am only a junior….so I still have next year!" she said with a smile on her face. "You know what I think."

"What's that?"

"That you and I should think of ways to prank Sasuke. I mean, he needs to learn to have some fun."

"Yeah, and we could get the rest of the section to help out!"

"Yeah, but we really have to keep our mouths shut about this little operation. We could call it Operation Skittles!"

"Okay, Operation Skittles it is! Talk to you later Naruto!" she said and went to talk to Sakura who played the flute. Naruto had always thought it would be nice to date Sakura, and she was a senior so it worked out perfectly. All he needed was to ask the pretty, pink flute out on a date. However, as fate would have it, it was time to start marching band camp.

"Alright everyone gather round the Green Monster (1). As many of you know, today is the first day of band camp, and it's the day I will announce the show," said Kakashi. "This year's show will be called Planets. Okay Section Leaders come here and everyone else go away," Kakashi stated.

"Planets? WTF! What kind of show name is Planets? I think its going to be weird!" Ino said to Tenten. Tenten played the trombone, and was the only girl in the section.

"Well, maybe Kakashi is talking about the Planets from Holst…that would totally kick ass…I wonder if Jupiter is the ballad?" Tenten said.

"I guess we will have to find out!"

Meanwhile after hearing a speech from their band director, the section leaders went to their sections to preach to them.

"MELLOS!" Sasuke yelled trying to get his section's attention. "OVER HERE MELLOS!"

"We're coming; we're coming, gosh hold your horses." Naruto said walking over to the fiery Uchiha. 'OMG! What a sexy ass! Why I am thinking this way?' he thought, while mumbling to himself. "So what did our number one band director say Sasuke?" Naruto said while doing the nice guy pose or ngp for short.

"Well, for starters he said to grab some water and then head out to the fields. Secondly, he said something about stuff….like you are supposed to go home with Iruka tonight. Lastly, he said that this year is our year," he said.

"Alright guys! Let's go to the field guys! WOO HOO," exclaimed Ino. If someone who wasn't in marching band would think that, she was crazy with a capital "C". Nevertheless, some people in the band still thought she was crazy with a capital "C". She just called it being enthusiastic

"Ino! Stop! I am not having this again this year. Last year was bad enough. You are like Naruto, but worse," Sasuke said with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Word, Hey Sakura! Wait up!" and with that Ino was off running to her friend.

"Hey Sasuke, are you going to be more enthusiastic this year?" a certain blond boy asked.

"Probably not, now hurry up so you can be in the block. Dope."

"Bastard" Naruto murmured under his breath.

"Alright guys, let's set up the block!" Kakashi yelled through a megaphone. He, like any other year, perched on top of the Green Monster. "Good, good…all right where is the gock block (2). IRUKA! Where is that blasted thing? Oh, wait, never mind. Awesome, now we can start! BAND TEN HUT!"

"HUT" yelled the response from the band. They all snapped up to attention as they said hut.

"Okay, now let's get started now," Kakashi stated into the megaphone.

With that being said, the band started to move forward, then left, then backwards, etc. By the time they finished, they had created a figure eight. Then they started on some other exercises, and by the time they were finished, everyone was hot and sweaty. Then they finally got a break. According to Kakashi, it was five minutes, but everyone knew that he meant 2 minutes. So after the break, they went back to the basics block (which is what it is called) and started to work on eight to fives (3). After that, they started to work on other stuff that lasted until lunch.

"Alright. We can stop there, go and enjoy lunch seniors!" Kakashi said, "Next juniors…..sophomores…..and finally lowly, insignificant, freshman fluff can go."

With that, everyone ran to get his or her water bottle and head up to lunch.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure, I haven't gotten anywhere else to eat, why not."

"Awesome! Hey Rock Lee! What's up?"

"Nothing my friend! The springtime of youth is upon us again, but this time it's better because we are seniors" ngp (nice guy pose!) "So this way, we can help out the younglings!" He said on the verge of crying because he was just that awesome.

"ROCK LEE!" Gai exclaimed. Gai was the assistant with the chorography and design. He was pretty weird sometimes about pointing your toes and foot positions, but everyone loved him. (as a friend except for Lee) "HOW are you? I haven't seen you since ever!"

"I am just fine! Are you helping us out in the woodwinds again this year?"

"Yeah, so see you guys at lunch!" Gai said with a smile, and then he was off to pick up his lunch.

So soon enough, everyone was in the commons area devouring their lunch. After a few minutes, they started talking and having fun. Some of the guys started to play basketball with a wad of foil.

"Sasuke over here! I'm open!" yelled Naruto. 'Yeah, open to your sexiness and stuff and yeah….' The thought rather died when he got the ball and shot…and…..made it! It was Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba versus Neji, Rock Lee and Gai. By the end of lunch, Naruto's team had won. After the lunch, everyone had sectionals except for the Sousa section, which had to clean the commons area.

Sectional time really translated into brass with Iruka and woodwinds with Gai. However, there were those rare instances where everyone split up by instrument. Today wasn't one of those rare occasions. Iruka time, or party time as some people called it, was rather relentless with all the breathing exercises.

"And in 4…….out 4…..in 4 out 8, etc" Iruka said as he conducted the beat. This continued until it was in for 4 and out for 20. "Okay so who is light headed?" Almost half the brass section raised their hands. "Pathetic! Well, now I know who practiced over the summer. Bend over and breathe in stale air if you are light headed."

After they finished that exercise, they did another exercise. This time it was breathe in 4 out for 4 and then breathe in 8, out for 4….etc. They continued to work on their breathing for five more minutes, and after that, they warmed up their instruments. They first played Jupiter Chorale, then followed by the Cavilers Chorale. After that it was time to play some show music.

"Okay, everyone get out the opener!" Iruka exclaimed with a hint of glee in his voice.

"I remember the opener from last year, it was rather eye popping….I hope this year, it is still eye opening." Naruto said mainly to himself, but other people decided to add their comments.

"Stupid Naruto, last year's show was soo eye opening; you couldn't say that just one part was….Damn Kakashi….." Sasuke said to Naruto, hoping that Naruto would wise up. Last year's show, they played Celestial Nights by Richard Danielpour and Moondances by Van Morrison as well other songs that dealt with the moon.

"So in the beginning, I will conduct each note change. And don't forget that its: dou dou dou dou….not ta ta ta ta. Don't forget to open up that throat of yours and make some warm, deep sounds.. And one, two, three, four…" After the prep beat, the opener began. It sounded much like the recording they had online, except that of the nice warm sound that they created. After the opener, Iruka looked like he was going to cry.

"That was soo amazing, good job everyone. Let's do that again, but this time without looking at the music."

"Curses, no music…its only the first day of band camp. Gosh!" exclaimed Ino. "Last year, we always used our music until after band camp!"

"Ino, stop complaining, maybe this year's freshmen are actually stepping up to the plate." Sasuke explain to the blond girl.

"Guys be quite and get set already….Sasuke, you should know better, being the section leader and all, geez!" Naruto said in a hushed voice. He was clearly annoyed; anyone could see that his eyes had darkened a bit.

"Is there a problem mello's?" Iruka asked a hint of frustration in his voice.

"They are having inter-sectional disputes!" Kiba shouted across the room.

"Tch, how troublesome"

"Kiba, please shut up, you aren't helping any bit," A brown hair kid stated. His name was Neji. He was a senior and played the trumpet.

"You know what Neji. I don't want to, so there"

"BAND TEN HUT" Iruka exclaimed

"HUT" came the response, just like earlier, everyone snapped up to attention.

"Okay, since everyone can't keep their mouth's shut we are not going to continue. We are going to do some push-ups. I think because the mellophones started this ruckus, everyone should do twenty push-ups. Start now before I call Kakashi, and trust me he'll punish you more than I will!"

So everyone did their push-ups, and eventually they finished. Afterwards they finished playing the opener. By the end of practice, they had memorized the entire opener and the first half of the second tune.

"Okay, so now you have small sectionals. Thanks for working hard in this sectional. Umm in your small sectional, try to have the other half of the second tune memorized. Also, look at the ballad. You guys are dismissed. See you later." Iruka said, and with that he was outta there to see Kakashi.

So everyone went to their assigned classrooms. Mellophone section went to the classroom at the end of the hallway. There was tension in the air. Everyone was totally pissed off because they had to do push-ups. No one liked doing push-ups; Sasuke thought it was just a waste of time. Ino just hated them, no thoughts just pure hate. Naruto couldn't believe that they already had to do push-ups, and it's the first day of band camp. Things definitely weren't looking up. Finally, the section had reached their classroom. Everyone filled in and started putting their stuff in their own corner.

"Ino and Naruto, since you both caused this outbreak; you guys can do another twenty push-ups. And because I talked also, I will do thirty." Sasuke stated. Sasuke liked having some control over the section. Maybe it wasn't a lot of control, but it was some none the less. It was another ten minutes before everyone was pulling out their music and instruments.

"Okay, so let's start on the second half of Mars." Sasuke stated with much enthusiasm as he could muster. (Which isn't that much -!) 'I wonder if we'll be able to start learning the show tonight! That would certainly beat last year's starting point. Hmmm….did Naruto work out this year…those sexy arms, hold on, think band camp.'

Sasuke just happen to be staring at Naruto when he spaced out. Naruto started blushing for some odd reason Ino figured.

'I hope that nothing ruins their friendship they worked hard on. That would suck balls, and it would be extremely awkward during mello sections….Our section would be torn into two. Hold on, I had better get my thoughts back to band! WOO HOO BAND CAMP!' Ino thought.

"Hey Sasuke," Ino whispered in his ear, "Are we going to going to get started, or are we going to watch you stare at Naruto all day?"

"Ahem, Ino shut-up" Sasuke muttered, a faint blush showed on his cheeks, and then it quickly faded away. Only Naruto and Ino noticed, which was reasonable because they were the only ones staring at his face. "Back to sectional time, let's start at measure 54. I see that the baritones and souses have the melody and we have the countermelody. Make sure to play under them. Also notice a few bars ahead, we have the forte-pianos. Make sure that you go from forte all the way down to piano, I don't want to be harassed about this all year.(A/N: Sasuke has a score of the show, ) Anyways that's about it for that section. Let's look at the ballad, we don't want repeat what happened last year at away band camp." Sasuke said.

Last year, they had the opener on the field. It was a truly an amazing sight. Nevertheless, after that they had started to play the ballad, and the poor mello section. During their sectional, Iruka came over and helped them….they had barley finished with the second song. After they had half the second song on the field, Kakashi decided to have them play the ballad. Poor mellos, they never got a break. At the end of practice, Kakashi said he would've given them an A for effort, but gave them a C because of all the mellos. "Of course blame all the mellos," Naruto stated with sarcasm dripping out of his mouth. It would seem that Kakashi had some random grudge on the mello section. There was an odd occasion where Kakashi actually praised the mellos, but that only happened once.

But that was last year, and Sasuke wanted to change that.

"So on to the ballad" Sasuke said while trying to get out his music. "So the ballad is called Venus, Bringer of Peace, sounds nice. So let's start at the beginning…"

"Man, I thought that Jupiter was going to be the ballad" Ino said in a whinny voice.

"That song is way to over used. Venus sounds much prettier than Jupiter could ever sound." Naruto said to Ino.

"Whatever"

"Enough, Okay so 1, 2, 3, 4 and go" Sasuke said.

The beginning of the ballad sounded bad. Never mind, it sounded just terrible. At least three people screeched the top note, and the freshmen (poor freshmen!) played the wrong partial. Sasuke looked uber pissed off.

"I'm sorry to say this, but" he calmly said, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! THANK GOD THAT KAKASHI OR IRUKA DIDN'T HEAR THAT! THAT WAS SO BAD I WANTED TO LOSE MY HEARING!" " Okay that's it, ten push-ups from everyone. NOW!"

So everyone did ten push-ups. Ino looked more pissed that Sasuke. Naruto had his eyebrows furrowed. Konohamaru looked like he was going to cry. (He didn't liked to be yelled at!) Everyone else just looked pissed off. Then Sasuke gave a speech. A speech about why they needed to play the ballad like their lives depended on it. He reason was last year. After the two-minute long speech, they started to play the ballad again. This time it sounded better. It was like night and day. Therefore, for the next hour and a half, they worked on the ballad. By the time sectionals were finished, everyone could play it perfectly from memory. Now it was time for dinner. Tonight it was pizza from Dominos.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to sit with us?" Naruto asked.

"If I must…."Sasuke said with a sigh. He hated Naruto's friends, especially Kiba. Kiba was the perfect trumpet player. Completely and utterly arrogant, and he was constantly talking back to the drum majors. Sasuke could stand Rock Lee. Lee was just constantly obsessing over marching band even though they were in camp. Everyone else Sasuke could stand.

"So Naruto how was mello _sextional _time?" Kiba asked with a lot of emphasize on the "sextional" part.

"Shut up Kiba you are soo immature!"

"And you're mature?"

"You've got a point. It was okay, we even have parts of the ballad done. It sounds magnificent!" Naruto continued to talk about the sectional. Kiba seemed somewhat interested. Sasuke on the other hand was just thinking of you know who. He felt sort of bad for making him do push-ups. Out of the entire section, he was the one who least deserved to do them. He was always the first one to run to set, and he always marked it off. (Will be explained later!)

"Naruto, could I talk to you….privately."

"Yeah, bye guys!" he said back to the gang. "What do ya need Sasuke?"

"Well, I wanted to say, I am sorry. You didn't need to do push-ups earlier….Is there anything that I could do to make it up to you?" Sasuke asked, hoping that Naruto would totally forgive him.

"Yeah, there is something," Naruto said closing into Sasuke's face with each word.

"What is that?" Sasuke said with a husky voice.

"This" Naruto said, kissing Sasuke sweetly on his lips, and before Sasuke could register that Naruto was kissing him. Naruto ran back to his friends.

It was the fact that Naruto kissed him did Sasuke blush. It was faint, but it was still there. He let him self sometime to think, but had to get his stuff soon. Tonight's practice was arriving soon and he still had to get the coordinate sheets (4) from Shino. Shino was one of the drum majors (5) and the other one was Sai. Sai was a bastard some of the times. Scratch that, he was a bastard most of the times. One time during freshmen band camp, Sai did call Sakura a hag and then….

"Sasuke-kun!" said a pink haired woman. "Where have you been!"

"I've been in camp, same as you…What do you want Sakura, I still have to get my stuff." said Sasuke. He absolutely hated being late, especially for band practice.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere with me after camp's over?" she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"No, and that's the final answer. Now leave me alone or I will make your camp a living hell!" And with that Sasuke stormed off to leave a very hurt Sakura behind. It's not like Sasuke hated Sakura, she was always pestering him with her girly stuff.

Thankfully Sakura's visit did not make Sasuke late to band practice. After he got to the field, he got the coordinate sheets from Shino. Everyone else was there, so he called the mellos into a group and handed out the sheets.

"Naruto, you are mello 3. Ino you are mello 4. Konohamaru you are mello 5 and so on and so on until he came to the last one." 'And I'm mello eight, how fun!'

"Hey Sasuke, what number are you?" Ino asked.

"Eight"

"Ha ha ha, Sasuke is a mate (lol say m eight)…I wonder with whom." Naruto said with the last part in his ear.

"Shut-up Naruto"

"Set one everyone, lets go!" Kakashi said with glee. Every older person was excited because they were starting the show and it was the first day of camp! Kudos for them. So everyone studied their coordinate sheets and went to set up page one. It was supposed to be the planet Uranus. The band was the planet, and the colorguard was one of the rings. They cut through the center of the circle. It was unique. No band director had tried to do this before, but Kakashi wasn't your normal band director. So everyone marked off their set. (6) Before it was a humongous blob of people, but now it was a circle with a curved line cutting it in half.

"This looks wonderful! Man, I can't wait until we get the entire show on the field." Kakashi said. He sounded so happy, but all the seniors and juniors knew better. This was just an act to get people happy. Later he would yell at them, and tell them that the difference between a box four and box five was a tenth of a point. (7) So for the next two and a half hours they worked non-stop on learning drill. They did have the occasional water break, which were at least five minutes each. That was lengthy compared to what they did last year. After the first run through which consisted twelve more sets, everyone gathered around the Green Monster.

"Great job today. I never expected to get through this much in two hours. If we keep up this pace, we'll have most of the show complete by the end of band camp. I just have a few announcements before you leave tonight. Tomorrow morning the buses are leaving at six-thirty a.m. sharp so be sure to come here around six or no later that six-fifteen. Be sure to see your section leader, and see you tomorrow morning!" Kakashi said.

"Mellos!" Sasuke yelled, which was pointless because everyone was standing next or near Sasuke.

"Okay everyone, great job today. Though I don't want anyone talking to anyone else during Iruka time. That was embarrassing enough. Get some sleep and make sure to pack extra. See ya tomorrow." Sasuke said. He started towards his car ( he had everything with him) but realized he had to talk to Naruto. If Naruto really meant that kiss, then his dreams were finally realized, and he had to see if he was taking the bus. Sasuke knew that he could drive himself, but there wasn't anywhere to park at Wake Forest University, so he was taking the bus. He finally caught up with Naruto who was talking to Hinata. Hinata was a senior who played flute. Sasuke wasn't to fond of Hinata having a crush on Naruto, but she seemed to let the crush go. Now she was focusing on a certain trumpet boy.

"Naruto, could I talk to you? I just have to ask a quick question."

"Sure" and they walked into the commons area. "What do you want to ask me, Sasuke?"

"Are you taking the bus tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you are too?" His face lit up hoping the answer was yes.

"Yep….so do you want to sit next to me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not!" Naruto said, finishing it with a heart-warming smile.

"Okay, so see you tomorrow, bye Naruto!"

"Hold on a minute," Naruto said grabbing the front of Sasuke's shirt. He kissed him roughly on the lips. "There, now I'll see ya tomorrow morning, bye Sasuke."

Sasuke was just stunned. Naruto kissing him was just outrageous. But his brain was too tired to think anymore. So he picked up his stuff and headed home. Around the same time, a certain blond boy was getting ready for away band camp. He had a suitcase full of orange shorts, some boxers, lots of light colored shirts, three of the shirts were show shirts from previous years, and some of the marching band essentials. Like sunscreen, bug spray and a water bottle were packed into a green bag , along with some music and valve oil. Then he set his alarm for four a.m. and went to sleep. Sasuke had done the same thing, practically every band member was getting ready to go to away band camp. Sasuke wished that this year would surpass the others. But he wouldn't know until later. So he turned off his light and went to bed.

Green Monster - green scaffolding.

Gock Block - a block that an instructor beats on with a stick to keep time.

Eight to fives – Eight equal sized marching steps per 1 yard line.

Coordinate sheets and Drill charts….its hard to explain. Imagine a coordinate grid…with the x and y-axis. It's the same here, but on a football field. The y-axises are the yard lines and the x-axis are the two hashes. One hash is the Home hash (hh for short). This is the one closest to the Home sideline. The other one is the Visitor hash (vh for short). This is the one furthest away from the Home sideline.

Drum majors- These people conduct the band. They are the ones in front that "wave" their hands around. It's hard because they have to memorize everything.

Marking off sets – This is where someone goes to the certain hash according to their coordinate sheet and march so many steps. Then they go to the yard line and march so many steps. Its quite simple, just complex to put into words.

Boxes – These are sections that bands are divided up into, and they are based on musicality and marching technique. Like box five is the best and box one is the worst.

Sections, these aren't the only people in the sections, just the important ones!

Mellophones: Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Konohamaru

Flute: Sakura, Hinata

Trumpet: Kiba, Neji

Trombone: Tenten, Moegi

Sousa: Shikamaru, Chouji

Alto Saxophone: Rock Lee

Drum Majors: Shino, Sai

Gai: Visual Assistant

Kakashi: Band Director

Orochimaru: Rival Band Director

Iruka: Musical Assistant

Songs, All composed by Gustav Holst.

Opener: Uranus, the Magician

Opener part 2: Mars, the Bringer of War

Ballad: Venus, the Bringer of Peace

Closer: Mercury, the Winged Messenger

Closer part 2: Saturn, the Bringer of Old Age

Hoped you enjoyed reading it! Don't forget to review, I love hearing other people's opinion, it makes my day! I will try to update, but it's a lot to write for 12 hour days in band camp. You can email me if you have any questions about marching band!


End file.
